In the prior art made of record herein, there is disclosed various sprinkler devices for watering irregular areas. Some known sprinkler apparatus are complex in design and expensive in cost and accordingly must be confined to an affluent marketplace. Other sprinklers fail to uniformly distribute the water while following an irregular pattern and some degree of consumer dissatisfaction is to be expected in such an instance. None of the prior art teaches an automatic sprinkler system which can be programmed in a simple manner so that the rotating nozzle associated therewith can be made to uniformly distribute the water over a number of irregular areas.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an automatic water sprinkler apparatus which uniformly waters an irregular area, and which can be programmed to follow any number of different irregular patterns in a simple and uncomplicated manner.
______________________________________ PRIOR ART Pottenger, Jr. 1,796,942 Ashworth 2,475,537 Riblet 2,601,559 Salminen 2,757,956 Kennedy 2,780,488 Woods 2,962,220 Boyden 2,976,271 Carlson 3,575,347 Lindgren 3,648,928 Kane 3,654,817 Felix 3,712,545 ______________________________________